Cupcakes- A personal Story
by bunny30091
Summary: Aria and Harmony are practicing for a competition but they are interupted by a party pony, who says she has a mission for them. Little do they know that they should never have followed her...will they live to see the next day?


**Cupcakes: a personal tale**

_My friend and I would never have dreamt that we would ever experience something so tragic and horrible, but then, she never thought that I would be the one to save her life, and her mine…_

"Slow down Aria!"I shouted. "Hahaha come on Harmony, you need to keep up! How do you expect to beat Rainbow Dash in a race if you can't even beat me!?" Aria replied back as the late morning sun reflected off of her golden blond mane. I had a challenge to fulfil, to beat the champion of the skies, Rainbow Dash. Aria had promised she would help me train for the race, and it was clear that I needed this help. "Come on Harmony, let's take a break!" She shouted to me from a nearby cloud. I followed her lead and landed safely in the nearby park. "Few, I don't know how I'm ever going to beat Rainbow." I said as I sat down on a beach, panting after the morning's exercise. "Oh come on Harmony, I'm sure you will do brilliantly!" she said as she sat down on a wooden bench. "Oh girls, thank goodness I finally found you! I have been looking everywhere!"

We looked up and we could see a pink figure approaching us. "Oh hello Pinkie Pie, what a happy surprize" Aria said, greeting the bouncing party pony. "Hello Harmony, Aria. I have a mission and I thought that you two would be the best ponies to ask to help me!" Pinkie said with a large, seemingly never-ending, smile on her face. "Alright a mission! Come on Harmony! Pinkie Pie, lead the way!" Aria said as Pinkie Pie started to bounce away. "Um…Ok…" I replied. We were led up to Sugercube corner and in through the back door. "Come on girls, its down here." Pinkie said. We were led down a large flight of metal stairs that led into a large funny smelling room. I say funny smelling because I couldn't work out what the smell was. It smelt like iron, but I was sure that the metal on the floor and walls wasn't that. On the far edge of the room, there was a large mass of white sheets. Pinkie pie went over to one of the sheets and lifted it off revealing a large metal tray with tools that you would see in some sort of hospital. She then pulled the corner of the other sheet and "AGHHHHHHHHHH"

There in front of us was a large oval table with large straps and spike at the bottom. " Hehe, do you like it girls?" Pinkie emerged out of the shadows, her mane straight and her eyes blood red. " Hehe, I made it myself, I find it does the job very well." She smiled and gave an evil laugh. She grabbed Aria by the hoof and dragged her over the table. Aria kicked and screamed but she could not escape the grip of Pinkie. "Timestopper, grab the other whilst I deal with this one." Said Pinkie. I suddenly was grabbed from behind by a large dark pink pony. "AGHHHH GET OFF ME!" I shouted. The pony didn't say a word, just standing there keeping her grip on me as I watched the terror unfold.

Pinkie pushed aria's hooves into the spikes. Aria's screams echoed off the walls. "There is no point in screaming, no one will hear you!" Pinkie said. "Ha…Harmony….run…leave me…." Aria said through the pain. " NO, Aria I will not leave you!" I shouted. I glanced to the side, Aria followed my gaze, then nodded. "Pinkie, what are…what are you going to do with us…?" Aria asked, "Ah my dear Aria, I'm glad you asked. Well, as you know I am a well-established chef and I have a special ingredient. Did you taste my latest cupcake line Harmony?" She asked, not looking at me. "Oh yes I did…I tasted different to your usual ones though…funny colour too…" I replied, trying not to draw attention to myself. "Ah that's good. I added a special ingredient. You could say that it was just a 'dash' of generous!" She giggled. "NO, WHHHHYYYYYYY!?" I sobbed over the loss of my hero.

"Mwahahaha! Well my dear Aria, I am afraid the show is over ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie stumbled backward mid-sentence and fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her last breath left her body. A knife could be seen in the side of her neck. The pony holding me fell apart into a heap of cogs and metal. I ran and untied the drooping Aria and placed her on my back. I ran up to the stairs and rushed past The Cakes, who looked on in horror.

"You…you killed her…you did that….for me" Aria said as she laid in the hospital bed. "Of course I did, your my best friend!" I replied

**The End**


End file.
